Droit du seigneur
by Crystal soul93
Summary: El derecho prime era uno de las tantas "prestaciones" de las que podía echar mano el señor feudal regente. Un derecho que seducía a los bajos instintos de quien tomara el poder, siendo ejecutado constantemente por quienes saboreaban el iniciar a jóvenes vírgenes en los placeres del sexo/ ZanaGamma AlphaFey Advertencia: MPRG. R18. Alta violencia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Droit du seigneur**_

Advertencia: El fic puede contener fuerte contenido sexual, ya sea en lenguaje, acciones y connotaciones de esta índole. Se recomiendo que solo gente mayor de 18 años lea dicho contenido. Fuerte violencia.

Aclaraciones antes de leer: Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo donde las mujeres no existen, más si los donceles, por lo tanto se maneja el MPRG si no es de tu gusto no leas. El fic está orientado en la edad media específicamente en el siglo XV.

Fey Rune está en su versión MixiMax por lo tanto su cabello es rosa, su piel morena y posee ojos rojizos.

Cualquier duda o aclaración será respondida.

Resumen: El derecho _prime_ era uno de las tantas "prestaciones" de las que podía echar mano señor feudal regente. Un derecho que seducía a los bajos instintos de quien tomara el poder y siendo ejecutado constantemente por quienes saboreaban el iniciar a jóvenes vírgenes en los placeres del sexo. Zanark, hijo del señor feudal, y Rune, esclavo favorito de su padre, Alpha, el hijo de un herrero, y Gamma, un joven doncel gitano serán presas de un despliegue de problemas que los unirá de por vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Capitulo 1**_

Sus ojos rojos miraban aburrido la copa de vino en sus manos, sin tener siquiera una real intención de ver aquel vulgar espectáculo que habían preparado para su cumpleaños número veinte. Jóvenes en ropajes ligeros, hechos con sedas de diferente color que no solo marcaban su figura si no sus pezones rosados dejando muy poco a la imaginación, se pavoneaban por el salón principal jugando pícaramente entre ellos a la vez que invitaban a despertar la lujuria y los placeres carnales en los señores de estatus que se encontraban presentes.

Mordió su labio, bebiendo un poco más de la copa de vino que ya casi había vaciado por completo. ─Rameras ─Musitó molesto. Se levanto de la silla indignado, dejando de lado todo aquel espectáculo aberrante que él no había pedido.

─Zanark. ─Le llamó un pelirosa tomando su hombro con rapidez─. Si te vas ahora tu padre se molestara, no creo que sea lo correcto, espera un poco más. ─Tras sus palabras el moreno esbozo por tercera vez un gesto de incomodidad, mirando fijamente los ojos de Rune que prácticamente rogaban que no se fuera. Lo entendía, Zanark lo entendía bien. Si su padre se disgustaba el que pagaría las consecuencias era el buen mozo que ahora lo miraba suplicante.

─No me cabe en la cabeza como es que mi padre me quiere obligar a desflorar a alguno de estos chicos, ninguno es de mi agrado y no tengo interés, incluso me dan asco sus amigos, míralos babeando como perros en celo. –Vociferó el de ojos escarlata molesto─. Estas pobres almas ¿Qué culpa han de tener de la lujuria insana del hombre? No lo entiendo, no lo quiero entender y jamás lo aceptare.

–Es bien conocido que al cumplir su edad tiene que desflorarlos, no es elección, es el orgullo del gobernante de estas tierras, eres su hijo y debes hacerlo es el derecho de _primae_. –susurró a su lado, posando su mano en su mejilla─. Por favor.

Los ojos escarlatas del de piel morena se perdieron en los orbes contrarios, mirando fijamente los ojos del pelirosa que le miraban conmovido.

─ Rune ¿Cómo puedes seguir tan devotamente a mi padre? ¿Cómo después de todo lo que te ha hecho?─Negó. ─Después de arrebatarte tu libertad. ─La mirada de Fey se cristalizo, alejándose de inmediato del más alto─. Por ese maldito derecho, perdiste todo y ahora me estas rogando que haga por primera vez uso de él y yo me rehusó.

─No puedes hacerlo, debes convertirte en hombre esta noche, si eso no ocurre, tu padre mandara matar a cada uno de esos jóvenes a los que tu llamas; Rameras─ vociferó Fey, llevando su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo, en busca de una protección que sabia jamás encontraría. Zanark trago saliva, pensando que esa forma egoísta de pensar traería la injusticia que el más detestaba.

Desde pequeño había visto desfilar delante de sus ojos una y mil muertes, violaciones, injusticias y banalidades que se le antojaban el mismo infierno en vida, uno que había ocasionado su propio padre; el señor Feudal que era dueño de más de una cuarta parte de Francia. Un poder que bien o mal corrompía a los hombres, arremetiendo contra las leyes de la vida y tratando de jugar a ser dioses en una tierra olvidada por los mismos. Dios se había olvidado de la humanidad, por que estaban demasiado podridos para ser salvados. Contaminados, impuros, perdidos, hambrientos de poder y lujuria, manchando de negro todo aquello que tocasen.

Eran peor que la peste y estaba seguro que por aquello todos estaban condenados a arder en las llamas del peor de los avernos.

─Rune ─Le llamó tranquilo. Tomo su mano y le miro por tercera vez en la noche de forma fija. El de cabellos rosas atendió de inmediato su llamado─. ¿Te soy indiferente?

─Sabes perfectamente que no lo eres ─dijo. Zanark sonrió llevando su mano a la mejilla contraria, acariciándola con parsimonia. Fey cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar rápidamente por el calor que el más alto desprendía. Tenía la sangre cálida, casi tanto como la codiciada sangre de un león.

─Entonces, se mi compañero esta noche. Se aquel que me haga convertirme en hombre, no quiero desflorar a ninguno de estos jóvenes ─corroboró el más alto. Rune negó la petición, apartándose rápidamente de su cuerpo─. Hablare con mi padre, no creo que no acceda.

Con un suspiro chasqueo sus dedos, obteniendo como respuesta la presencia de un criado que se acerco con rapidez al moreno. Zanark, susurró en su oído las indicaciones que tenia para dar a conocer a su padre y tras terminar, tan rápido como había llegado el criado, desapareció del rango visual de ambos. Rune alzo una ceja, expectante.

Abalonic, camino hacia la mesa, llenando dos copas de cristal, entregándole una al de largos cabellos rosados que dudo varios segundos en aceptarla, mas al final la tomo sin más miramiento. No tardo mucho, antes de que el mismo criado regresara, susurrando la respuesta de su padre ante la petición del moreno. El más alto sonrió, tomando al menor de la cintura y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─Cuestionó el más bajo. Zanark no dijo nada mas, lo tomó de la barbilla, abrió un poco la boca contraria y alzo la copa del vino, pegándola a los labios contrarias apenas en un roce, dejándole caer el contenido de la copa para que bebiera, derramando gran cantidad del liquido rojo en el cuello del de cabellos rosas─. Zanark…

─Mi padre ha dado el consentimiento…Así que literalmente puedes pasar esta noche conmigo en lugar de pasarla con mi padre ─Indicó el moreno. Fey parpadeo varias veces, afilando sus ojos, llevó sus manos al cuello del moreno, subiendo y bajando su pierna por la del más alto, que se sorprendió ante el cambio tan repentino de actitud del menor.

Zanark llevo su nariz al cuello contrario, delineando con entusiasmo el moreno cuello y clavícula de Fey, quien sin más había arrinconado al contrario en la silla que anteriormente había sido testigo del disgusto del ojirojo.

Sus lenguas se encontraron en un beso húmedo, excitante, carente de amor pero desbordante de pasión y una atracción que se había grabado en sus cuerpos desde la primera vez que Fey llego a las manos de su padre. Fey Rune, capturado a los 15 años, vendido como esclavo a su padre, quien pago su precio en oro debido a sus rasgos: Doncel, virgen.

En aquel tiempo la trata de esclavos no era algo por el que espantarse, desde hace décadas era algo tan común como el pan de cada día peor, hace más de veinticinco años había surgido una rama que se dedicaba particularmente al rapto de jóvenes donceles, separándolos de sus familias y subastándolos al mejor postor sin ningún miramiento. ¿Tenían familia? ¡Qué importaba! ¿Dignidad? ¡A la mierda la moral! Los jóvenes podían llorar, patalear e incluso quitarse la vida para escapar de tan cruel destino, correr hasta donde sus pies dieran cabido, pero la única realidad era que no podían escapar de la codicia humana. Fey Rune había sido uno de aquellos desdichados que fue separado de su antigua vida.

Fue tal vez una suerte que el señor feudal quedara prendido de sus encantos en la subasta. Que de entre todos y cada uno de los jóvenes a los que su padre tenía que autorizar para ser vendidos se haya compadecido de aquellos ojos escarlatas; que le miraban con reclamo, valentía… gritando a los vientos que él era una persona libre….

─"_El señor exige el derecho de __primae y comprara como esclavo a su mejor adquisición" ─ _Pronuncio con voz fuerte y firme el vocero del rey ahogando sus gritos proseguido de un silencio sepulcral entre los asistentes a la venta_._

Las palabras de su padre, su autoridad, su atrocidad…su piedad. La única vez en la vida que Zanark había presenciado aquello. Recordaba como los negociantes se retiraron del lugar, sin mayor objeción, arrastrando con ellos a quince jóvenes más en caravana, atados de las manos, despeinados, sucios y con la ropa desgarrada. Pero sin duda alguna, a pesar de toda esa mugre, se podía apreciar que eran criaturitas hermosas. Todos y cada uno, pero jamás comparables a la nueva adquisición de su padre…

Cuando ambos pares de ojos rubíes cruzaron la mirada; Zanark pudo sentir por primera vez el infierno de aquel niño: leyó su angustia, impotencia y su dolor en sus ojos. Y decidió que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, el causaría aquello en otro ser viviente. ¿Qué hubiera hecho Zanark en su lugar? Mientras él vivía en el lujo, en las fiestas, con el respeto y el temor del pueblo; jóvenes como el pelirrosa corrían con esa suerte adquiriendo el infortunio de ese maldito derecho por la ruleta de la vida.

El derecho de _primae _era una clausula de la nobleza y señores feudales, justificando así su libertinaje y lujuria para no ser condenados por pecadores. Les daba el derecho, bajo el amparo de la iglesia, de iniciar al joven elegido en los placeres carnales, ya fuera bajo consentimiento o sin este. También si alguien deseaba ser unido en matrimonio debían consultar con el señor si este daba su consentimiento para aquella unión y era su decisión el pasar la primera noche con el doncel o no. Sin ese permiso, la iglesia no permitiría aquel matrimonio. Pero sobre todo, complacía a la realeza para desflorar a tantos jóvenes (donceles o no) desearan para complacer sus deseos más bajos. Comprarlos, venderlos como esclavos, matarlos… podían realizar actos inhumanos con ellos y jamás serian castigados eso.

_Infierno, era la única palabra que describiría la depravación actual._

Abalonic había llegado a la edad en la que se le permitía ejercer ese derecho y su padre, con bombo y platillo, le había organizado para su diversión una tarde llena de libertinaje y espectáculos sexuales empujándole a robar la virginidad a alguno de los jóvenes mozos que en esa noche habían llevado a la mansión. Pero él no quería a nadie, no deseaba a nadie, no le atraía nadie, solo detestaba y odiaba el simple hecho de estar presente en ese evento. El asco se apoderaba de cada una de sus células con tan solo imaginarse a el mismo teniendo sexo de forma forzada con otro individuo.

En cambio, Fey era otro cuento. Que si bien al principio tuvieron sus diferencias, el instinto del moreno y la soledad de la que casi siempre era preso lo llevaron a un acercamiento y atracción al pelirosa que los termino uniendo, casi tanto como la uña y mugre. Claro, no quitaba el odio que el Abalonic había desarrollado por su progenitor cada vez que llamaba a Fey a su lecho. Su "puta favorita", eso solía decir en las comidas con aquellos cerdos del clero. Incluso alguna vez se atrevió a ofrecerlo en una orgia que el mismo virrey había convocado. Y, si Zanark hubiese tenido la oportunidad, hubiera degollado a cada uno de ellos.

La atracción había crecido, el cálido sentimiento de un cariño que se había anidado en su cuerpo y que como consecuencia había ocasionado la petición de esa noche.

Un fuerte jadeo lo saco de sus cavilaciones, regresando su atención al cuerpo que se encontraba sentado en sus piernas, gimiendo su nombre tras las caricias de sus manos en su piel. Abalonic apretó los bien formados muslos del pelirosa con fuerza, logrando que el ritmo de la penetración subiera de forma alarmante. Los gemidos inundaban el lugar, y no solo pertenecientes a los dos chicos morenos, sino que también a los participantes de los actos perversos que se realizaban a su alrededor.

─Zanark… ─Las manos del de cabellos rosas, se posaron en sus mejillas, mirando fijamente sus ojos escarlatas perdidos por una pasión que nunca antes había experimentado. No era para menos, desde el momento que la penetración se había iniciado, una oleada de electricidad había inundado por completo ambos cuerpos. Principalmente el del más alto que, por primera vez en su vida, probaba en carne propia aquellos placeres carnales que el tanto había rechazado. Tomó a Rune por el cabello, comenzando a marcar su cuello con afán y sacando más y más gemidos de la garganta contraria.

No era una entrega por amor, pero si una que daría inicio a algo que Fey jamás olvidaría. Que en algún futuro le traería problemas y que marcaba una nueva y amplia visión para Abalonic; quien se replanteaba internamente sus ideales.

Entendía de cierta manera, por que un hombre era capaz de matar por la entrega de otro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Su cuerpo se perdía en el ritmo de la música, los panderos, tamborines, castañuelas y el violín se unían para crear una armonía perfecta, digna de su pueblo. El fuego se alzaba en plena luz del mediodía perdiéndose en el sol matinal que alumbraba la plaza donde se encontraba. Se lucia, sonreía y se mostraba como un pavo real; altivo, único, codiciado.

La gente que paseaba alrededor no podía evitar aplaudir el ritmo de la música, observando embobados a los bailarines gitanos que mostraban su espectáculo.

─ ¡Pasen, averigüen su futuro! ─Alboroto el peliplata, dejando de bailar, para subirse en medio de una banca, atrayendo a gente de inmediato. Sonrió de forma encantadora, clavando sus ojos celestes en unos agrisados, que lo miraban fijamente desde hace más de unos minutos. Limpió su sudor dirigiendo a toda la gente a la carpa que había levantando, para después dirigirse al árbol donde su acosador lo esperaba. ─…Estaba a punto de llamar a la guardia.─ comentó con una traviesa sonrisa, el contrario solo rodo los ojos, tomándolo de la muñeca para echarse a correr hasta un puente que se encontraba en los alrededores─. Alpha… pensé que hoy no vendrías ─corroboro sus palabras, tratando de inhalar el suficiente aire debido a la última carrera.

─Te prometí que hoy vendría, eso hice. Mira que tu pueblo se divierte ─comentó con una expresión neutra, sin siquiera alterar un poco la respiración como el contrario.

─ ¿Qué pasa?─Pregunto al ver su mirada insistente, como si tratara de calar en su piel y llegar hasta su alma. Fue atraído violentamente por el pelimorado, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro─. Alpha, estas raro…─susurró bajamente, desviando la mirada.

─He venido por mi respuesta. ─dijo sin más, tomando el rostro del contrario para que le mirara─. Gamma, por favor, tengo un mes esperando. ─rogó con voz tenue, dejando de lado la agresividad que hace poco había empleado.

─Un hijo de un herrero y un gitano ¿Qué se te ha metido a la cabeza? ¿Te estás escuchando? Soy poca cosa para tu familia─ suspiró, acercando sus labios a los contrarios, depositando un suave beso en los labios del ojigris─. No te puedes casar conmigo. ─Separo su cuerpo, posando sus manos en el cuello del pelimorado para después agachar el rostro, sonando así los adornos de su cadera.

─Mis padres han aceptado Gamma, por eso he venido. ─Tras las palabras del moreno, el albino abrió los ojos sorprendido, subiendo la cabeza de golpe sin poder creer lo que escuchaba ─.Ya que si no quieres dejar esa vida libertina y no me amas, eres libre de irte.

─No es eso…yo, si ese es el caso, sabes que acepto encantado, pero no sé si mi gente…─Mordió su labio frustrado, llevando su mano a la cabeza para sacar la *vampiresa que siempre traía consigo (regalo del mismo Alpha) ─.Me quiero casar contigo.

─Solo resta ir con el señor Feudal y todo estará hecho. ─comentó con tranquilidad, tomando a albino entre sus brazos y apretarlo con fuerza contra su pecho. Gamma sintió una fuerte calidez surgir en el, llevando a su mente todas las veces que Alpha le había prometido una vida a su lado: casarse, formar una familia y sacarlo de aquella vida de viajes interminables al que había sido condenado desde su nacimiento.

─Supongo que todo mejorara. ─musitó en voz baja, sintiendo el aire azotar su rostro, sin pensar que aquella situación estaba lejos de mejorar.

Fin del capitulo 1

_**Continuara…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* hace alusión a un tipo de collar que se pone en la frente como simbolizó de pureza.

En fin, este es el primer capitulo, que si bien no es extenso solo quería introducirlos un poco en el mundo que desarrolle, insisto es algo raro y mi primer MPRG que espero salga como lo tengo planeado, ayer me puse a planear los primeros cinco capítulos y están quedando armados, veremos que marca esta historia más adelante.

Cualquier duda, aclaración o comentario será bien recibido por su servidora. Y si veremos mucho del Protocol Omega por esta historia que si se marca como un ZanaGamma tendrá un poco de todo.

Recuerden que cada comentario anima a un escritor a seguir adelante.

Crystal soul fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2:**_

::::

El fuego era la cosa más venerada y temida por el hombre. Era considerado provechoso, el mayor don que los dioses le habían dado a los humanos para sobrevivir, pero como equivalencia podía consumir la vida de la forma más dolorosa y lenta que el ser humano pudiera concebir. Lenguas con tonos amarillos y naranjas brillaban, ardían con intensidad irrumpiendo la tranquilidad del pueblo y en ese momento el calor emitido era comparable con el que de seguro se encontraba en el infierno. Las llamas se extendían abrazando los techos y paredes de las casas, consumiéndolos mientras que largas colas de fuego exploraban los alrededores que esperaban listos para ser consumidos. Era comparable a ver un ave fénix que se movía extendiendo sus alas y su cola, posada precisamente sobre el pueblo gitano.

El cielo se teñía de morado y los gritos desgarradores de sus conocidos taladraban en su cabeza como si se tratasen de agujas. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron reflejando el carmesí de las llamas que con segundo que pasaba, devoraban todo a su paso. El shock y el miedo le habían paralizado, no podía separar la vista de esa horrible escena delante de sus ojos. Las pertenencias, las tiendas, sus compañeros... el fuego lo estaba devorando todo. ¿Por qué...? Luego de pasar tanto para poder estar al lado de su amante, y al fin luego de mucho sus padres habían aprobado su matrimonio... y ahora esto.

Sus piernas temblaron, su garganta se seco y cayó de rodillas, como si se tratase de un ratón acorralado por un gato hambriento que no descansaría hasta devorar cada parte de su carne, enterrando sus colmillos en aquella blanca piel que había cuidado desde que tenía memoria.

El destino realmente lo odiaba.

─Alpha…Alpha…─ susurraba afligido, aclamando el nombre del moreno que hace unas horas había estado en ese lugar. Observo con terror como poco a poco un par de soldados se acercaban a donde estaba, tomándolo fuertemente del cabello para obligarlo a levantarse, arrebatando de esta forma un fuerte quejido de su garganta─. Sálvame…

::::

Cuando abrió los ojos, con lo primero que se encontro fue con el lecho vacio. No es que fuera algo nuevo, de hecho se podía considerar que Zanark prefería mil veces la soledad y claustro que amanecer rodeado de rameras como la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad. Esta vez sin embargo, había decidido iniciar su vida sexual con la _puta _favorita de su padre y de alguna forma hubiera deseado que Rune amaneciera en sus brazos. Una estúpida contradicción sí, pero era lo que realmente deseaba.

Había sido una noche larga y cansada, de hecho, había perdido la cuenta luego de la quinta vez que había logrado venirse y perdió la conciencia en algún momento del amanecer. Ese pelirosa si que estaba amaestrado y no culpaba a su padre por haber permanecido con tal joya durante tanto tiempo, es decir el feudal se aburría en menos de seis meses de sus adquisiciones y Fey tenía en esa casa más de cuatro años y mencionar que era un record que nadie había logrado cumplir; era decir poco. Más bien se antojaba a una tarea titánica de la cual estaba seguro muchos hubieran preferido perder su vida a seguir con aquel infierno. Pero fuera lo que fuera, le había tomado aprecio a Fey y hubiera deseado no sentirse tan vacio después de esa noche.

─Una simple sonrisa…─Suspiró alzando su mano, tratando de alcanzar aquella ilusión que se había vislumbrado en su mente─. Me hubiera conformado con un "buenos días" y no un sexo vacio, ni siquiera está aquí. ─ Torció el gesto enfadado, tomando la almohada de plumas para apretarla con fuerza. No era amor de eso estaba seguro, tampoco era que lo necesitara, solo, solo quería el calor de la compañía que le podía brindar, fuera de una amistad (que mantenían bien o mal) necesitaba el calor humano.

A los pocos minutos jóvenes mozos entraron a la habitación, indicándole que su padre lo buscaba de forma insistente y por lo tanto debía arreglarse y bajar. Se dirigió desganado al cuarto de baño, limpió su cuerpo con un poco de agua tibia que anteriormente los mozos habían preparado para su aseo, lavo su larga cabellera verde, para luego atarla en una larga trenza que fácilmente llegaba más debajo de su cadera. Se lavo el rostro y el resto del cuerpo para al terminar tomar la ropa casual que solía usar diariamente; Botas largas de cintas, pantalón sencillo, playera de manta con encaje y un saco negro y largo de botones anchos y adornos dorados; su favorito.

Salió de su habitación, tomando su cinturón y espada, para dirigirse enseguida al salón principal donde lo más seguro su progenitor se encontraba. Grata no fue la visión que encontro, guardando un gruñido en lo más profundo de su garganta al observar a Rune sentado en las piernas de su padre. Zanark busco la mirada del pelirosa, obteniendo como respuesta una y otra vez la evasión de esos ojos escarlatas que hace pocas horas destellaban pasión entre sus brazos.

─Padre…─saludó el moreno con una reverencia. El pelirosa ni se inmuto, continuando besando el cuello de su señor quien sonreía tranquilo y feliz, después de todo al fin su hijo de había convertido en un hombre por completo─. He escuchado que requería mi presencia y heme aquí.

─Necesito que vayas al pueblo y reafirmes un contrato de venta de vinos ¿crees poder con eso?─cuestionó alzando la ceja. Como futuro señor Zanark debía empezar a conocer y llevarse con los comerciantes de su pueblo, demás, debía empezar a hacer uso de su firma como hijo único y primogénito─. Luego, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, tienes mi autorización para conocer lo que será tu pueblo.

─Como lo solicite padre. ─Dijo sin más, retirándose de inmediato del lugar, no sin antes enviarle una última mirada al menor de cabellos rosados quien reía, susurrándole cosas al oído al Feudal que solo asentía varias veces. Bufó indignado, retirándose del salón finalmente.

─Abalonic─ una suave voz le llamo, logrando que el moreno alzara la vista, encontrándose en la salida del salón con un chico de cabello blanco y ojos violetas que lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios─. Se te nota afligido ¿qué sucede? ─cuestionó, Zanark rodo los ojos poniéndolos en blanco.

─Nada Saryuu, nada que te interese ─una suave risa abandono los labios del recién llegado tras sus palabras, ocasionando así que el aludido suspirara cansado─. Más bien dime ¿a que has venido? ─Cuestionó. Saryuu solo sonrió mostrando una carta en sus manos sellados con el emblema real.

─Ordenes del Virrey.

─Y tú como su perro fiel vienes a encomendar sus sucias decisiones a mi padre ¿no? ─preguntó con voz molesta. Desde siempre era sabido que las órdenes del Virrey eran crueles e injustas, sin embargo se tenían que cumplir al pie de la letra y la persona que se encargaba la mayoría de las veces de hacerlo era su padre, cosa que le causaba mas repugnancia aun.

─Cuida esa lengua si no quieres que te la corte Abalonic. ─gruñó el de cabellos blancos. Zanark poso la mano en su hombro, sonriéndole divertido.

─Como si pudieras, perro idiota. ─Sin más se retiro del lugar, soltando un gran suspiro de sus labios, debió preguntarle con exactitud cuál era la orden del virrey que se tendría que acatar en esas tierras o bueno, tal vez solo se trataba de otra invitación a una larga jornada de sexo donde los de alta alcurnia realizaban los mas aborrecidos actos sexuales con sus esclavos. Incluso su padre en algún momento había llegado a matar a alguno de sus sirvientes por un placer insano y no solo él, el mismo rey lo hacía… O al menos eran los rumores que merodeaban a la burguesía─. Pensar que algún día formare parte de esos cerdos. ─Pensó para sí, saliendo por las grandes puertas de la mansión donde vivía.

::::

Un largo suspiro salió de su boca, cerrando los ojos para descansar mentalmente de todo el escándalo del que hace poco había salido, es decir, jamás pensó que la familia de Alpha le cuestionara tanto, menos que lo recibieran con brazos abiertos cuando hace apenas dos años lo habían rechazado por completo.

─Incluso intentaron sobornarme. ─Musitó para sí, para luego abrir sus ojos, observando detenidamente las nubes desde el techo en el que había decidido subir. Tenía 4 años de conocer a Alpha, dos de ser pareja, uno donde le ofreció ser su esposo y un día de haber aceptado─. Es que no entiendo, aunque para ser sincero no quiero entender. ─De un brinco se sentó en el techo, observando detenidamente como la vida proseguía en aquel pueblo, que era la sede del señor Feudal y por lo tanto donde más comercio y prosperidad había, bueno al menos para la mayoría.

Cuando pisaron por primera vez ese lugar su vida había cambiado por completo, e incluso el destino le sonrió. Es decir, no solo había conocido el amor sino que incluso se había convertido en la sede donde más tiempo había durado su familia después de llegar a durar incluso una semana en o días en otros lugares ¿La razón? Probablemente se debía a que habían sido bien acogidos por el pueblo, no habían sido discriminados ni menos tratados de timadores, hechiceros, brujos, estafadores o secuestradores como en otros lugares. Realmente había llegado el sentimiento de acoplamiento logrando así que su estadía se alargara por cuatro años y el tiempo que aun faltara por venir.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cómo había llegado a conocer a Alpha y esa maldita seriedad. Conmemoraba claramente como le había hecho desesperar una tarde en el mercado, llamándole amargado y frio, todo por una pelea infantil que se había suscitado por una estúpida flauta. Gamma la quería para él, Alpha la necesitaba para un obsequio hacia su hermano menor. Luego de aquello le siguieron mas peleas, malos modos y cada que se veían llegaban a insultarse ¿Raro? bueno, eran polos opuestos por completo y como tal a los dos años ese magnetismo se deslumbro como algo tan poderoso que terminaron besándose en medio de una pelea. Ironías de la vida se dice, para Gamma no era más que el caprichoso universo jugando con sus destinos.

Llegaron a enamorarse y así una relación _"__Inestable" _para el peliplata y _"valiosa"_ para Alpha dio comienzo, teniendo siempre presente que en cualquier momento Gamma se marcharía del pueblo en cualquier momento o los padres de Alpha lo separarían por meterse con un gitano como él lo era. Por otro lado sabia de los labios del propio Alpha que para el aquel nuevo sentimiento era algo valioso que no quería perder, que se rehusaba a dejarlo ir y llevarse consigo la única llave para abrir aquellos sentimientos que habían permanecido tanto tiempo escondidos dentro de lo más profundo de su ser.

─"_Casémonos" ─_Le había propuesto luego de un tiempo, oferta que Gamma había ignorado varias veces principalmente por el rechazo de su familia. Pero ahora… ahora todo era diferente y todo mejoraría.

─Si hay algo que me puede separar de ti solo es el patriarca pero… espero me comprenda. ─Suspiró por undécima vez en ese día, sentándose con rapidez al escuchar varios gritos provenientes del callejón de lado. Rodo los ojos e intento ignóralo más al volver a escuchar varios sollozos y gritos no puedo evitar dar un vistazo encontrándose con un adulto, gordo y feo (para su gusto) golpeando a dos pobres niños que se hacían ovillo en el piso tras cada golpe. ─Mierda.

Rápidamente se bajo del techo, corriendo con rapidez a donde estaban los menores, quienes gritaban y gemían de dolor pidiendo ayuda, pero al parecer nadie en los alrededores les prestaría algo tan humano. Gamma chasqueo los dientes, molesto e indignado, mirando de un lado a otro hasta dar con tres piedras.

Bien esto bastara para llamar su atención. Pensó, tomando entre sus manos las rocas, tomo aire y con gran fuerza lanzo la primera hacia el cuerpo del mayor, que enseguida volteo el rostro, mirando con el ceño fruncido al albino, el de ojos celestes solo alzo los hombros. ─ ¿Por qué no te has de meter con alguien de tu tamaño idiota aprovechado? ─Le retó. Mirando con burla al adulto que gruño enfadado.

─Maldito y sucio gitano insolente. ─Bramó el hombre. Gamma sin más sonrió, lanzado la segunda roca al rostro del agresor.

─ ¡Corran! ─Gritó el albino. Los niños comenzaron a correr con la poca fuerza que les quedaba, mientras el peliplata con destreza tomaba dos rocas más y las volvía a lanzar al contrario al ver que intento ir detrás de los niños. Después de todo si había algo que Gamma detestara más que tener alguna marca en su cuerpo o que alguien tocase su cabello, era el maltrato a los inocentes.

El adulto gruño de nuevo, obteniendo como respuesta una nueva piedra en su estomago y una risa altiva de parte del de ojos celestes que le saco la lengua y sin más se puso a correr, a sabiendas que tendría que perderlo tarde o temprano entre la multitud, al menos eso pensó hasta llegar a la plaza principal donde fue alcanzado por el hombre al tropezar con otro cuerpo, el agresor lo tomó de la camisa, cerro el puño buscando estamparlo directo al cuerpo del contrario. Gamma cerró los ojos, aterrado.

Pero el impacto nunca llego.

─Supongo que debes tener un buen motivo para esto, pero en mi presencia no lo he de tolerar─. La voz fuerte y molesta de Zanark calo en lo más profundo de los sentidos de los presentes, haciendo que el verdugo del albino hiciera una reverencia inmediata, agachando la cabeza. Gamma, no comprendió en absoluto lo que paso y observo alzando una ceja al joven de piel morena y largos cabellos verdes que miraba irritado la escena. El albino perdió el equilibro y se sintió tocar el piso si no fuera por los reflejos del recién aparecido que lo tomaron de la cintura evitando que tocara aquel destino, dejando caer en su lugar un bulto de manzanas que el de ojos rojos acababa de comprar.

─Su señoría ese gitano me ha agredido ─Musitó el hombre en voz baja. Zanark arqueo la ceja soltando al chico y haciendo que esta vez cayera de rodillas en el piso, mirándolo fijamente. Gamma gruño, parándose de inmediato para apuntar al hombre con molesta.

─Eres un hijo de puta. ─le insultó, para luego cruzarse de brazos, suspirar y señalarlo─. Dices eso cuando el que estaba golpeando a dos niños como un verdugo eras tú, cerdo asqueroso, eres como todo los que están en la nobleza o puestos privilegiados ¡Son basura!

─ ¡Basta! Me he cansado de escuchar esto. ─Grito el más alto, observando a ambos con frustración.

─Nadie te ha dicho que te entrometas en este asunto, idiota. ─Mencionó Gamma molesto, dándole un pisotón al mayor que lo hizo gruñir. Y cuando Gamma menos lo espero, tenía a dos hombres que antes se mantenían al lado del moreno, sometiéndolo en el suelo─. ¿Qué hacen? ¡Suéltenme!

─Suéltenlo. ─Ordenó Zanark con un suspiro, tratando de calmarse, después de todo las palabras de aquel joven albino estaban lejos de ser mentira; el clero y los nobles eran una porquería─. Perdona la agresividad pero… no toda la gente rica es como tú piensas. ─Musitó agachándose a su altura, para tomar una manzana de las que antes habían caído al suelo, limpiarla con su ropa y entregársela al de ojos celestes. Zanark sonrió, observando con atención los finos rasgos que pertenecían al que descifro por su vestimenta era un joven gitano del pueblo─. Por lo demás, debo agradecer que defendieras a esos niños y… en cuanto a ti. ─dirigió una mala mirada el hombre que se mantenía a la expectativa, sin poder creer lo que veía ante sus ojos, no creía posible que un Abalonic se pusiera al nivel de un mugriento gitano. ─No te quiero volver a ver cerca del pueblo.

─Pero señor, esos niños me robaron comida, yo…

─No hay justificación para atacar a dos infantes, son niños, este joven solo quería defenderlos de alguien que deja en mal al pueblo que rige mi padre, hoy estoy misericordioso, te estoy dando la oportunidad de irte del pueblo mientras puedas. ─Vociferó el moreno, Gamma quien se encontraba escuchando aquello alzo la ceja, mirando como el adulto se retiraba de ahí, chasqueando los dientes.

¿Puede ser que?... Pensó con rapidez el peliplata, atando cabos de inmediato para dar un pequeño salto sorprendido, avergonzándose de inmediato tras cometer tal osadía y peor aun hablar de más. _─"Lo haces jodidamente bien Gamma." ─_ pensó para sí mismo. Entiendo al fin por que al agredir al moreno dos guardias lo habían sometido al piso─. Yo… lo siento. Señor. ─Bajo la cabeza nuevamente, haciendo una reverencia simple, para luego sonreír y mirar al más alto directamente a los ojos, desviando su mirada aun apenado.

─Al contrario, gracias a ti ─corroboró el moreno, perdiéndose por unos segundos en aquella sonrisa─. Agradezco lo que has hecho, y ten por seguro que algún día te devolveré el favor por defender a gente inocente que los guardias reales debieron ayudar… ha… ¿Tu nombre? ─alzó la ceja confundido, esperando que el chico de piel blanca le dijera su nombre.

─Gamma.

─Gamma… bien, espero verte pronto. ─Se despidió, dándole la espalda para continuar caminando al carruaje que ya lo esperaba, sonriendo con tranquilidad, como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Tal vez el mundo no estaba tan podrido como lo creía, solo había necesitado la muestra de valentía de un sucio gitano para entenderlo; cuando llegara al poder, debía cambiar al menos un poco, aquella peste que inundaba las tierras de su progenitor.

::::

Sus boca soltó un bufido y sus ojos se tornaron con fastidio y molestia al ver al peliblanco sentando en la sala como si se tratase de su propia casa. ─Perro. ─Le llamó el moreno de mala manera, observando con hastió la mueca de burla que el de ojos lilas esbozo ante su apodo─. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías regresar a lamer los pies del virrey, en lugar de andar molestando en moradas ajenas. ─Comentó iracundo, dejando ver el fastidio en cada silaba que arrastraba.

─Tranquilo Abalonic… solo espero la carga que en unas horas debo llevar ante su alteza. ─Indicó el más bajo con tranquilidad, moviendo con elegancia la copa de vino que traía en sus manos y sonreír tranquilo─. Deberías estar agradecido que estoy aquí para limpiar ese inmunda plaga del pueblo.

─ ¿Plaga? ─cuestionó de inmediato el moreno, sentándose en el sillón que se encontraba frente al de Saryuu─. ¿Carga?... no entiendo de qué mierda hablas.

─El virrey a dado la orden de deshacerse de todos los gitanos de Francia, pero claro… con la excepción de solo matar a los hombres infértiles que no sirven para nada, tomaremos a los donceles y los venderemos como esclavos o rameras en el peor de los casos a algún burdel, que más da. ─Saryuu alzó los hombros desinteresado. Zanark por su lado llevo su mano a la cabeza con frustración, tirando uno de los cojines con molestia palpable─. Antes de que te enfades, debes saber que el virrey ha ordenado eso por que la iglesia así lo dispuso, lo han encontrado culpables de herejía.

─Entonces que condenen al clero de igual forma por perversidad y lujuria ¡matar a todo una etnia! ¿Qué les pasa por ese jodido cerebro?─ Gruñó por lo bajo, levantándose para tomar la botella de vino que había en la mesa del centro y servirse en la copa─. ¿Hasta dónde van a llegar? Nadie les pone un alto, no tienen temor de dios.

─No es como que puedas hacer algo para remediarlo, el destino esta echado. ─comentó como si nada el peliblanco, alzando sus pies sobre el mueble y reír de nueva cuenta, casi burlándose del rostro afligido del de cabellos verdes─. En cualquier momento estarán aquí con los jóvenes que nos llevaremos al palacio del virrey, hecha un ojo, tal vez hay alguno que te interese, igual. ─Se levantó de su asiento, para acercarse al más alto y pasar de forma descarada uno de sus dedos por el pecho contrario─. Ya eres todo un hombre y tu padre ha pedido ver a todos y cada uno antes de partir.

─No me toques ─volvió a gruñir molesto, tomando la mano contraria y mirarle desafiante─ algún día las garras del infierno los alcanzaran y estaré en primera fila para verlo.

─Si es que no eres el primero en ser alcanzado por ellas Abalonic, te lo he dicho…cuida tu puta boca.─ Indicó molesto, empujando al de ojos rojos en el sillón que se encontraba detrás de ambos, para luego de forma rápida posar la espada más pequeña de las tres que llevaba en el cuello moreno de Zanark. ─Que te la van a cortar y créeme que el primero en la lista para hacer eso… soy yo.─ Tras sus palabras Zanark sonrió, alejando con rapidez la espada de su cuerpo, alzándose frente al más bajo que le miraba molesto.

─Lo que digas… ─indicó, para luego salir del lugar salir de la sala sin más. Gitanos, matanza, llevo su mano al saco, palpando un dije con una cadena…ya recordaba, esa tarde, en la plaza, aquel joven…

Gamma, pensó con rapidez, negando varias veces, no creía que aquel joven fuera tan idiota para dejarse atrapar. Aunque una fuerte punzada se hizo presente en el pecho justo en ese momento, no le dio importancia.

::::

─Alpha… ¡Alpha! Suficiente, ¡Basta, déjenlo!─Bramó el de cabello platas, observando como el cuerpo del de cabellos morados, caía al piso, tras una herida de espada que uno de los soldados había dado de forma certera.

Se tiro a llorar sobre el cuerpo de Alpha, cubriendo con su propio cuerpo el contrario, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si du vida dependiese de ello.

No entendía, no comprendía como en las pocas horas en las que había salido todo ese caos se había forjado, menos el por que pasaba aquello, como tampoco se explico como hace apenas unos minutos antes de ser tomado por la fuerza Alpha había intervenido, ocasionando ese fatídico incidente que ahora, lo más seguro le costaría la vida.

─Despierta… ¡maldición, despierta Alpha!...

_**Fin del capitulo 2.**_

_**Continuara.**_

::::

_¿Qué dijeron?~ El Alpha y el Gamma irán a pedir permiso pa casarse y el señor le va a gustar gamma y pedirá ser el primero… ¡pues no! mis amores gracias por leer, que según yo espero que lo hagan…Espero. En fin ¿Qué les ha parecido? Digamos que a un falta un poco y quise cortarlo en esa escena por que bueno…soy mala. Les dedico este cap a mis niñas Nekoale, Laura, Ivy y la Ardisha~ y claro, al cosito del nico. _

_Agradezco a mi editora por su ayuda que vieran la extrañaba bastante. Lili eres de las mejores editoras que conozco._

_Respecto al fic, bueno les dejare hacer la pregunta que quieran y se las contestare por interno, digo si tienen alguna duda de lo que pasara en un futuro o de cómo se desarrollaran las cosas se las contesto por MP. Demás me despido y espero la próxima semana venir con la continuación. _

_Recuerden que cada mensaje ayuda a una escritora a seguir escribiendo._


End file.
